Super Dungeon Explore Wiki
Welcome to the Super Dungeon Wiki Super Dungeon, the world's first chibi anime strategy battle game from Soda Pop Miniatures! Go head-to-head with your party of brave adventurers, or play as the dungeons evil master summoning hordes of minions to battle over who will rule the underworld of Crystalia. Super Dungeon Explore and Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King game boxes both come with over 50 finely crafted Soda Pop miniatures, full rules, cards, dice, and battle maps to start playing your games of Super Dungeon Explore! The game comes with four complete game modes—'Classic' and Arcade—allow you to play either cooperatively as the Heroes against an automated dungeon; or adventurously with a game master controlling the monsters. PVP Arena, where two players each take control of a mighty warband consisting of one Hero, one mini-boss, two spawning points, and the spawning points’ associated monsters. These warbands then do battle against one another in a challenge known as a scenario. Each scenario has its own unique rules and victory conditions, which require a warband to use its abilities and strengths in new and clever ways. And '''Legends, '''a campaign and roleplaying expansion for Super Dungeon where heroes brave a series of adventures as part of an overall narrative campaign. This game is not for unsupervised kids, though. The miniatures in Super Dungeon Explore 1st Edition require assembly with super glue (the expansions and others are pre-assembled) and contain small parts. Painting, though completely optional, should be done with the care and precision of aspiring artists, and the game can involve an entertaining level of strategy comparable with other table top games like Arkham Horror or Pandemic. For this reason it carries warnings indicating it should be for players ages 13 and up. Introduction Super Dungeon Explore combines elements from Pencil & Paper role-playing (RPG) games, video games and traditional board games to create a unique tabletop gaming experience. In this game, a group of heroes work together against the Consul, ultimately culminating in a super-boss battle to clear the dungeon. The best introduction of all is to read the manual included with the game (The newest version is available online,here) but the basics can be summarized as follows. A minimum of two players begin, with one player choosing to be the Consul (the controller of the monsters) and any number of players controlling any number of heroes up to 5 (keep in mind more heroes leads to longer games as the Consul's power scales with the number of heroes). A single player could control all the heroes, so don't limit yourself to thinking you need a big group to enjoy the larger games. Depending on the number of heroes the game will scale (2, 3, or 5 heroes are the set game sizes) with dungeon tile, a spawning point, and a treasure chest corresponding to each hero. At 3 heroes the Boss rules are in effect, and at 5 heroes up to 5 Mini-Bosses can be played by the Consul. Game play is turn based with each hero "activating" between up to 4 monsters (larger monsters can take up to an entire turn to activate while smaller ones can split a turn in to 4 -- potentially 8 -- activations). The Heroes objective grows from destroying spawning points, to destroying Mini-Bosses to eventually destroying the Boss. The Consul's objective is always the same:KILL ALL HEROES! No matter what your preference, both sides are well balanced for the task and internal pacing from the loot drops and the Power-Up phase keeps each side in check. The Cast Heroes Creeps Minion Elite Mini-Bosses Dungeon Bosses Rules Actions Abilities Game Board Statistics Status Effects Potions Products Core Sets * Super Dungeon: Explore 1st Edition * Super Dungeon: Explore: Forgotten King * Super Dungeon: PVP Arena * Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition * Super Dungeon: Arcade * Super Dungeon: Legends Expansions * Caverns of Roxor * Von Drakk Manor * Stilt Town Zombies Warband * Claws of the Wyrm Warband * Emerald Valley Warband * Mistmourn Coast Warband * Super Ninja Ambush! Deluxe Warband * Pet Parade * Frostbyte Ravagers Warband * Crown Guard Warband Add-Ons * Von Drakk: Ghost House Dungeon Tiles * Dungeons of Crystalia Dungeon Tiles * Dragonback Peaks Dungeon Tiles Other Products - Video Games * Super Dungeon Tactics External Links *SDE: Forgotten King Classic Rules 2015-08-12 *SDE: Forgotten King Arcade Rules 2015-08-12 *Official Forgotten King Errata and FAQ 2015-06-15 *PvP Arena rules 2015-06-15 Category:Browse Category:Soda Pop Miniatures